runescapefandomcom_it-20200213-history
Seers' Village Diary
Il Diario del villaggio dei Seers è uno degli Achievement Diaries, basato su alcune tasks riguardanti Seers' Village e i suoi dintorni; fu introdotto il 20 Gennaio 2009. Per iniziare il diario, basta parlare con un qualsiasi Seer del Villaggio, con Stankers ai coal trucks oppure con Sir Kay a Camelot. La ricompensa è stata notevolmente modificata il 10 Febbraio 2009, migliorandola a causa delle lamentele dei giocatori.' I livelli necessari per le quest richieste non sono elencati nella tabella di fianco.' Skill boosts Se il livello di una skill non è sufficientemente alto per completare una certa task, si può ovviare usando boosts temporanei. Vedi Skills per ulteriori informazioni. Gli Spicy stew possono dare innalzare (o abbassare) il livello di una skill fino ad un massimo di 6 punti, se si è (s)fortunati. Un boost di +6 ha la probabilità di verificarsi pari a 1:30. Se si decide di usare gli spicy stews, sarebbe quindi preferibile allenare un po' lo skill, così da farlo salire almeno di un livello, perché il boost di +5 è decisamente più probabile (1:10). Alcuni skills necessari per per il completamento di questo diario possono non essere elencati nella tabella di fianco!(controllare i requisiti delle quests) Tasks facili Occorrente: 5 Empty pots, 5 Cider, 3 coins, Big fishing net, Bucket of milk(o un Bucket mungendo una mucca di Sinclair Mansion), 3 Jute seeds, un Seed dibber, un Rake, qualche Camelot teleport (raccomandato). : Suggerimenti * Fare attenziona a comprare una candela BIANCA, perché nera non va bene. * Per non perdere tempo, i 5 Flax possono essere raccolti e intrecciati successivamente, o si può fare di seguito. * Compra il Cider nel bar sotto Miscellania (Fairy code: C-I-P) a 2 coins ognuno (dopo la quest Royal Trouble). * Si può offrire il sidro alla stessa persona per 5 volte, senza dover andare in giro a cercarne altre. * Per semplificare la task, nel girare attorno alla statua NON correre, altrimenti non fare pause diventa difficile. * Sempre riguardo il girare attorno alla statua: parti da un angolo e clicca su quello opposto, continuare così facilita molto il tutto. Ricompensa * Seers' headband 1. Se indossata, permette di: ** sostituire deboli sorgenti di luce. ** Avere 30 Flaxs gratis al giorno da Geoffrey al campo di lino. ** Ricevere un log extra nel tagliare normal trees, ovunque (però si ottiene solo l'esperienza di 1). * Una antique Lamp - 1,000 xp in una qualsiasi skill di livello 30 o superiore. * I Coal trucks potranno contenere fino a 140 coals. Tasks intermedie Necessario: Pickaxe, Big fishing net, Longbow, Bronze arrows, Pyrelord pouch (o Forge regent pouch), Battered key, Fishbowl, Seaweed (da Arhein per 2 coins), 10 coins (per la Tiny net), qualche Camelot teleports (consigliato) : Suggerimenti * La task "Kill one guard in each tower" sarà completata solo se si usa un longbow di legno base. Puoi usare solo bronze o iron arrows. Si possono usare Protection Prayers. * La task "Kill one guard in each tower" deve essere completata senza lasciare la torre. Se un giocatore si teleporta o scende le scale prima di averla finita, dovrà ricominciare da capo. * Longbow e Bronze arrows sono entrambi in vendita al Dargaud's Bows and Arrows nella Ranging Guild. * Se si hanno 120 coal in banca, è possibile portarli al coal truck più vicino alla Seers' Village bank. Si eviterà di perdere tempo a minare il coal. * Se si mina il coal, si può fare prima indossando la Varrock armour 1 o superiori. * Gli Archery tickets possono essere comprati o scambiati con un amico. Ricompensa * Seers' headband 2. Se indossata, dà i seguenti vantaggi: ** Sostituisce una media light source. ** Si possono ottenere 60 Flax al giorno gratis da Geoffrey al flax field. ** I Coal trucks ospiteranno fino a 168 coal. ** Si otterranno extra logs nel tagliare normal trees ovunque (ma l'esperienza solo per 1). ** Bonus del 10% di xp (110 invece di 100) nel tagliare maple trees indossando la Seers' headband 2. * Una lampada da 5,000 xp in un qualsiasi skill di livello 40 o superiore. Tasks difficili Necessario: Combat bracelet, Hatchet, Knife, Dramen staff (o Lunar staff), Tinderbox, 2 Magic logs, Bow string, Harpoon, 5 Unpowered orbs, Mith grapple, Crossbow, Cooking gauntlets, 15 Cosmic runes, 150 Water runes, 1 Nature rune, 5 Fire runes. : Suggerimenti * Il percorso più rapido da Catherby al Water Obelisk è usando le varie scorciatoie come il grapple per Taverley, o il tubo che porta ai Blue dragon. * Per chi ha un alto livello di Firemaking: NON accendere il Magic log con un arco o un Summoning familiar- La task NON sarebbe completata. * C'è un Knife respawn nella casa a sud-ovest della banca. Ricompensa * Seers' headband 3. Se indossata, dà i seguenti vantaggi: ** Funziona come una forte sorgente luminosa. ** Si possono avere 120 Flax al giorno gratis da Geoffrey al flax field. ** I Coal trucks potranno contenere fino a 196 coal. ** Logs Extra nel tagliare normal trees ovunque (ma la xp è solo per 1). ** Bonus del 10% xp (110 invece di 100) tagliando maples se si indossa la Seers' headband 3. ** Intrecciare il flax usando la Spinning wheel di Seers' Village è notevolmente più veloce. ** Sconto nell'incantare mystic staves da Thormac (27,000 gp invece di 40,000) alla Sorcerer's Tower. ** Chance di ottenere più frecce del normale dal Fletching. ** Leggero prayer boost all'altare di Seer's Village (+2). ** Enhanced excalibur - I giocatori possono portare Excalibur alla Lady of the Lake per potenziarla. Avrà stats simili ad una Rune longsword e un nuovo special attack che, oltre ad un aumentato Defence boost, guarirà 4 Hitpoints ogni 2 secondi per 5 volte (20 HP in totale). * Il Camelot Teleport porterà i giocatori al centro del Seers' Village (NON si applica alle Camelot teletablets) * Una lampada da 10,000 xp in un qualsiasi skill di livello 50 o superiore. Trivia * Quando gli si porge il poison chalice , King Arthur replica: You chose ...poorly. E' una riferimento all'Holy grail da Indiana Jones. * Geoffrey è stato introdotto assieme al diario e si trova al flax field. * Se si ottiene il flax da Geoffrey indossando una headband di basso livello, poi ne si ottiene una di livello superiore nella stessa giornata, bisogna aspettare il giorno successivo per avere altro flax. * Il giorno dell'update, lo spoiler diceva: Spoilers do not fit with the Seers' desire to predict the future more... esoterically. Please check back tomorrow. * Se è stata completata la quest Holy Grail prima di parlare con Galahad, il giocatore automaticamente esclamerà: I've returned the Holy grail to Camelot e Galahad si congratulerà. Lo stesso scambio di battute poteva avvenire prima dell'introduzione del diario, come opzione di dialogo con Galahad. * Il giorno dell'introduzione del diario, skill boosts come gli spicy stew non potevano essere usati per cuocere gli sharks, ma dal 27 gennaio 2009 si può. * Mentre ti dà la prima Headband, il seer rivela che Geoffrey preferisce essere chiamato "Flax". * Gli headbands non devono essere indossati per funzionare come sorgente di luce. * Anche pescare un big shark va bene ai fini della task.